


Breathing Toxins

by LittleMissSketch



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Death Threats, F/M, Murder, School Shootings, School.... Bombing?, Suicide, Unhealthy Relationships, You Don’t Need Context To Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissSketch/pseuds/LittleMissSketch
Summary: Veronica and JD's twisted relationship; a re-imagining of an iconic scene.





	Breathing Toxins

**Author's Note:**

> wow it took me an hour to write this and wow this was *fun*

Veronica Sawyer was having a bad day.

She had unwittingly allowed her ex-boyfriend to kill three people.

Her shoulders shook, tears cascading down her face as she walked down the school halls.

He had broken into her _home. (You chucked me out like I was trash!)_ He had threatened the lives of the whole student body.

_And if she didn’t get there fast enough it wouldn’t just be a threat._

_(Instead those assholes are the key, they’re keeping you away from me! They made you blind, messed up your mind. But I can set you free!)_

She didn’t deserve her good parents. They had dealt with the Heathers without _strangling them_ and that was an achievement.

But, she loved JD.

_(You are the only thing that’s right about this broken world!)_

_(I was alone. I was a frozen lake. But then you melted me awake!)_

_(You’re not alone.)_

_(I’d trade my life for yours.)_

_(Our love is god.)_

Even after the slaughter, she still loved him.

_Why?_

He had been the first person to do so _much_ for her.

He had removed her from a toxic relationship with Heather.

He had been rightfully pissed that Kurt and Ram had tried to rape her.

_Was he justified?_

* * *

 

Maybe he had been justified but it was too late now.

“Step away from the bomb.”

 _“And here I thought you lost your taste for faking suicides,”_ JD grimaced, his whole face looking broken and bashed. _I guess that’s what happens when you think your girlfriend committed suicide._

 _“Oh! This little thing? I’d hardly call this a bomb,”_ JD looked back at the bomb that could kill the entire school and continued fumbling with the wires inside. _“This is to trigger the packs of thermals upstairs in the gym! Now_ those _are_ bombs."

 _“People will see the ashes of Westerburg and think to themselves_ ‘Now there’s a school that self-destructed not becomes society didn’t care but because that school _was society.’”_ JD has stood up while talking, he held firmly onto the gun. His hands shook as he stared at Veronica.

* * *

 

Jason Dean had never been so happy.

The love of his life _(His Veronica.)_ hadn’t killed herself because of _him._

_He wasn’t the reason why such a perfect human was dead._

JD could see her chest moving as she breathed, could see her licking her lips unconsciously.

He would do anything to make sure those eyes never looked lifeless ever again.

But it was too late to stop.

* * *

 

They wrestled for the gun.

_I don’t want to shoot her._

_I don’t want anyone else hurt._

Their fates were sealed.

* * *

 

Veronica shot JD.

They stared at each other for a second, both desperately hoping.

Veronica went for the bomb.

* * *

 

_“Dear Diary, the irony of this is I never got to write my own suicide note.”_

Veronica stood in the empty football field, bomb in her arms, and JD’s blood on her heart.

Tears had overtaken her vision, though she’d have to be blind to miss the dark shape of JD in his blank trench coat that soaked the colors around it in darkness.

She waited for him, though it took… awhile.

By the time he had finally gotten close to her, her tears had dried mostly.

They stared at each other, JD with sadness in his eyes and Veronica staring at the blood coating his side.

He stepped towards her, slowly reaching out and taking the bomb from her limp fingers. JD turned, and walked a few steps away from her.

He smiled.

_“... I am damaged, far too damaged. But, you’re not beyond repair._

_“Stick around here, make things better. Cause you beat me fair and square._

_“Stand back now, little further._

_“Hope you miss me, wish you’d kiss me. Then you’d know I worship you, I’ll trade my life for yours.”_

“Oh my god.”

_“And once I disappear—“_

“Wait! Hold on!”

_“Clean up the mess down here!”_

“Not this way!”

_“Our love is god… our love is god… our love is god… our love is god…”_

“Say hi to god.”

The bomb went off.


End file.
